Haunted
by Kung Fu Coffee
Summary: When both Cedric Diggory and Draco Malfoy begin to follow Hermione around school, she suspects that somethign is up. Could it just be love... or something stronger? But when tragedy strikes Hermione, she has not time to worry about boys. Instead, she's woried about the little broken pieces of her soul. Who will be there to pick them up? Rated M because of the stalkerish thoughts
1. Chapter 1

Hey, people! This is a Draco/Hermione/Cedric love triangle. It's based off a video I saw on YouTube called… Haunted (Draco/Hermione/Cedric). Here's the link: ( www. youtube watch? v=y0MWb8z ThrM& feature= related ) delete the spaces. Song: Haunted by Evansece (I don't know how to spell her name)

Disclaimer: I don't own this. Sadly.

This takes place in the fourth book.

Hermione quietly slid into an empty compartment.

"Granger," a rough voice came from the shadows. Hermione shrieked, and felt a warm hand clamp over her mouth. "It's me, Malfoy,"

"Let me go!" Hermione snapped. Malfoy had her in a hug… strange.

"Alright," he said reluctantly, letting her go. She stood up sharply, only to hear the door click. Malfoy had locked the door, and Hermione didn't have her wand. "I don't believe we're on very good terms, Hermione. Let's change that," he murmured as he slid his hand around her waist. She felt her breath stop.

"Unhand the girl, Malfoy," a male voice came from the door.

"Diggory," Malfoy sneered as light poured into the compartment. He let Hermione go. Cedric grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the compartment, giving a menacing glare at Malfoy.

"Thanks," Hermione said. Suddenly, she felt scared. Cedric was looking at her with piercing hazel eyes, in a way that almost frightened her. "I-I have to go," she stammered, and she quickly walked away until she found the fourth year Gryffindor compartment.

"You are dismissed," Professor Moody said. Hermione was only too glad to get out of the room- all through the lesson; Malfoy had been glancing at her. He even had the nerve to toss her a note.

_You'll be mine_

It said. The way both Cedric and Malfoy were looking at her was quite frightening. As Harry, Ron and Hermione walked down the stairs, Hermione felt like someone was looking at her. She turned around. Cedric Diggory had been following her. He grabbed her arm, and pulled her close.

"Hey, Granger, I just want to tell you something," Hermione felt her heart begin to pound. He bent his head down towards her. His breath fanned across her face. "I love you. And I'll do anything to get you. Anything,"

Well, that's it! Well, for now, anyway. Please review! Thanks, KFC


	2. Chapter 2: A Threat

Who could she go to? Ginny? Would she tell Harry or Ron? Or maybe her newfound friend from Slytherin, Pansy Parkinson. No, she was semi-close to Draco fucking Malfoy. Luna Lovegood! Of course! She never talked to anyone, and while Luna might blame the actions of Draco and Cedric on ... Say... Grunpleonees, it would be good to tell someone. Yes, that's what she would do. And Hermione had a perfect spell that could allow the two of them to communicate telapathicly.

"Hey, Luna!" Hermione yelled. Luna's dirty blond head shot up.

Yes, Hermione? Her voice echoed in Hermione's head.

Can you hear me? Hermione thought.

Yes, Luna replied.

Okay. I need to tell you something  
Fire away.  
Cedric Diggory and Draco Malfoy are both stalking me! Hermione thought rapidly.  
And that's a bad thing? Luna thought-chuckled. Jeez, they told me you are smart!  
What do you mean? Hermione asked curiously.  
Don't look now, but Cedric is looking at you.  
On instinct, Hermione's head swiveled around. Sure enough, there Cedric was, -Hermione could see him through the throngs of students hurrying to class-staring at her with hazel eyes that seemed to penetrate Hermione's soul. Hermione gulped loudly.  
Cedric is quite interested in you, Luna commented.  
How do you know? Hermione turned back to Luna excitedly.  
I heard him asking Harry Potter about you.  
Really? Hermione asked.  
Yeah. And Draco Malfoy was talking about you to Blaise Zabini.  
You like Blaise, don't you? Hermione accused. Luna blushed.  
Maybe I do, maybe I don't.  
Oooooh, Luna Zabini in the house! Hermione laughed.  
Shut up, Hermione Luna joke-slapped her.  
Hey, Luna, I noticed that you're not as vacant as usual. Hermione remarked.  
Its dramatic irony, Luna replied. I'm actually not that weird in real life, but I love acting, so I think of it as an acting exercise. Don't tell anyone.  
I won't. I'm no Slytherin gossiper!  
Okay. Good. Luna whispered in Hermione's head.  
In some ways, I'm really glad of this telapathic thing we have going. Hermione confessed to Luna. I couldn't really talk to my Gryffindor friends about this.  
Glad to be of service, Luna chuckled softly.  
"Hermione..." a gruff male voice drifted from behind her. There was Draco Malfoy in the flesh, towering over her at a tall height if six foot three. Hermione could see Cedric behind him, glaring at Draco.  
Ohmygod! Hermione gasped. Why are they always there?  
Don't ask me! Luna said. But you could work this to your advantage...  
What!? Hermione spun around, ready to stomp off. Unfortunately, she whirled around straight into Draco.  
"Hey, Hermione." Draco said in a rough tone of voice.  
"Malfoy," Hermione nodded at him.

Draco chuckled, and bended over, placing his mouth next to Hermione's right ear. "I'm going to the Room of Requirement. You wanna tag along?"  
In Hermione's mind, Luna snorted.  
Tagalong? Really? Luna referred to the classic Girl Scout cookie.  
Shuddup! Hermione snapped.  
"No, Malfoy, I do not want to come with you to the Room of Requirement and watch you find a way to screw yourself!" Hermione replied coolly.  
"Of course, you'd love seeing that, wouldn't you?" Draco whispered. His hot breath sent shivers down Hermione's spine. Where was a strong man to pry Malfoy away when Hermione needed it?  
"Hey, Lovegood!" a clear voice rang across the corridor. It was Zabini.  
"Yes, Zabini?" Luna asked, putting on her dreamy voice. Zabini waded through the people until he was standing in front of Luna.  
"Will you go with me?" He asked. Draco looked down at Hermione in amusement.  
"I'll bet you wish you were Loony and I was Blaise, huh?" He laughed. Hermione looked up at him, fury evident.  
"If you don't apologize, IDIOT, I'll hex you into next week!" She yelled as loud as she could.  
"Malfoy!" a young boy shouted. Hermione's breath grew quick- was it Cedric who had yelled? Someone stomped up to Hermione and draco. Hermione sighed with evident relief- it was Harry.  
"Potty," Draco greeted him coolly. Harry rolled his eyes.  
"What do you want with Hermione? Her to do your Charms homework?" Some of the people around Hermione, Harry, and Draco started to look interested.  
"No. I'm suprised that the girl knows what Charms is." Draco looked at Hermione with a menacing face and spun on his heel.

Hermione's eyes blazed once more, and pulling out her wand, she whispered "Diffindo," pointing the wand at Draco's perfect, blond head.

"Yeow!" Draco yelped. The back of his head was smoking. Everyone around them started laughing as Draco turned around, his usually pale face quite red. "Granger!" He hissed. "My father will hear about this!"

"Yeah, just like he'll hear about you trying to seduce me and failing!" Hermione laughed without humor. "You don't scare me, Malfoy. Not at all." Truth be told, Hermione's insides were quivering with fear. Blaise, Luna, Harry, and Hermione all watched as Draco stalked through the crowd to his next class. Hermione turned around to see if Cedric was still there- no, he had disappeared.


	3. Ch 3- They're Gone

A/N So I'm actually putting in a storyline. Here goes!

Three weeks later, Hermione was still being followed by Draco, and Cedric was acting… strange. But Hermione had other things to worry about, school being the top priority. That specific night, Dumbledore had sent her an owl with some parchment. Hermione opened it eagerly- was it a merit for correctly Transfiguring the toucan into a barrel? She unfolded the parchment and began to read.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I am most sorry to inform you that your mother and father have both died. They were in an airplane crash, and did not survive. The funeral will be in three days. You will be excused from schoolwork for the next week, as I am sure that this grief will be most unbearable. Again, I am truly sorry. If there is ever anything you might need, just remember that I always enjoy a nice lemon drop. Sincerely,_

_Professor Albus Dumbledore. _

Hermione's eyes blurred as grief washed over her. NO more Mum and dad. No more joking around or window shopping during the Christmas season. It was all gone. They were gone. Hermione felt the world whirling around her, but she didn't notice any of it. She was numb with shock- she would never feel her mother's comforting embrace, or hear her father's rumbling, contagious laughter. It was all over.

"Granger," A husky voice purred from behind her, a voice that she didn't quite recognize, but at the same time rang a bell. Someone wrapped their arms around her shoulders, and slid their rough hands up Hermione's shirt. She had no energy to fight back, and she became weak with submission. She felt the person press his cold lips against her bare neck, and she shuddered in disgust.

"Malfoy!" A boy's voice approached. Malfoy? It must be the person who's attacking me, Hermione thought to herself.

"Potty," Malfoy's voice radiated amusement.

"Let go of Hermione!" Who was Hermione? Someone that she knew? Maybe it was her, but she didn't care. Her parents were dead- nothing mattered.

"Fine! But piss off, Pothead!"

Hermione realized that she WAS Hermione, and she felt herself thrown into a much warmer body. "Mione, are you okay?" Hermione mutely shook her head. This must be Harry, her… best friend? Yes, her best friend. The other one was… Ronald! Yes, Ron- the redhead. "Here, we'll take you to the infirmary. Madam Pomphrey will know what's wrong." Hermione felt herself being scooped up. As Harry carried her away, she became vaguely aware of a tall, handsome boy bending over and picking up a parchment. Hermione strained to see who the boy was, but she was too far away.

Cedric bended down, and picked up Hermione's lost parchment. His eyes quickly scanned the parchment, and his breth quickened. _Poor Hermione!_ Cedric thought to himself. _She must feel horrible. I've gotta help her, somehow. I have to. After all, I am in love with her!_

**A/N, So can you see the semi-plotline? If you don't you'll get it! Never fear, I'll keep writing, and more updates! Thank you to all of my followers! Luv,**

**KFC**


	4. Ch4- Guilt of a knight in shining armor

**Well, I'm in a Cedmione mood, so I'm writing a mini-chapter. Warning: mentions of sex, drugs, and cutting. Don't like, don't read. **

Hermione was released from the Hospital Wing, but Madam Pomphrey warned her to stay calm. As life progressed, it seemed to Hermione that she was being left behind. People tried o comfort her, but it never worked. They didn't know how she felt. Then there was Malfoy, who was constantly trying to make a bold move on her- he had even tried to rape her several times.

_*Flashback*(MY FIRST FLASHBACK!)_

_Hermione was walking to the Gryffindor tower when she was stopped by Malfoy._

_"Whaddya want, Malfoy?" She glared up at him._

_"You, that's what I want," He leered at her. "And I know you want me, too."_

_"Bug off, jerk!" Hermione tried to dodge around him, but he grabbed her wrist and twisted it. She cried out in pain. He yanked her shirt off of her, and pulled her in so that she was pressed up against his chest._

_"Kiss me." Draco commanded._

_"Ew, no!" Hermione yelled. Draco twisted her wrist a little further. _

_"I said kiss me!"_

_"Fine!" Hermione pressed her lips against his, and wrinkled her nose- she was being forced to kiss Malfoy! For a fleeting moment, she relaxed into him, but she quickly stiffened. _

_"You like that, don't you!" Malfoy whispered into her ear after they came up for air. "Me being commanding," Hermione mutely shook her head._

_*End Flashback*_

Psst. Hermione! Luna's voice echoed in her head.

Hey, Luna. How are you? Hermione thought back.

Pretty good. And you? Luna replied.

Not that good. Harry and Ron have been avoiding me. Hermione said. I think that they don't know what to say around me.

Oh. So what's your point? Luna asked curiously.

That I'm really lonely. And I still have a hard time remembering people. It's like… all slipped from my mind. Hermione told Luna.

Ah. Luna smiled at Hermione. The two of them were getting many odd looks- after all, it wasn't often that a Gryffindor and Ravenclaw sat in the Great Hall at breakfast and not touch a thing.

And I'm always struggling in school! Hermione replied.

In the time before the Choosing of Champions, Hermione let time slide by. The arrival of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons didn't matter to Hermione. She stopped eating, and had nightmares daily. Finally, the Choosing arrived, which was something that Hermione was actually looking forward to. She had grown much closer to Luna and Pansy Parkinson. It wasn't unusual to see the three girls talking in the halls. Cedric was also always ready to help out Hermione. One time, she'd almost fainted, and he'd brought her to a nice room with a single twin air mattress.

_*Flashback*_

_Hermione felt a rush of darkness approaching; Draco had just tried to rape her. Again. She was standing in the Charms corridor, and in five minutes, there would be throngs of students, trampling anything that got in their path. Pansy and Luna were in Care of Magical Creatures, at Hagrid's Hut. Hermione could feel her knees buckling, and she began to fall._

_"Hermione!' Two strong arms caught her right before she hit the ground. "Hermione, are you okay?" The deep voice was frantic with worry._

_"Tired. Trample. Darkness. Draco… rape…" She murmured. Cedric's jaw clenched, and he scooped her up, walking up several flights of stairs and turning down various corridors. Hermione could faintly hear Cedric muttering to himself about 'Damned Malfoy' and 'Poor girl'. He opened a door to reveal a plain room with a twin air mattress, sink, table with chairs, and stove. (Can you guess where they are?) There was a pot and container of Nestle Hot Chocolate Mix, Hermione's favorite. He set Hermione down on the mattress and began to attempt to make the chocolate. When he finally finished, he had more powdered mix on his shirt than there was in the hot chocolate, which was in two cups. Hermione had been watching him, and had to admit that maybe she did like him. He was a lot nicer that the ferret, but even Marcus Flint was nicer that Mal-evolent-foy. _

_"You like this stuff?" Cedric asked, eyes twinkling as he sipped the chocolate. Hermione, unable to speak at the moment, nodded. _

_"You okay?" Cedric asked. "You looked pretty… lost back there," Hermione nodded. "Listen, there's something I have to ask you.." Hermione raised her eyebrows as if to say, 'continue'. "Um… never mind." Hermione found herself wishing that he had asked her out to Hogsmeade that weekend, but of course, that would never happen. Cedric flirting with her on the train? Probably a dare from one of his Hufflepuff friends. Him looking at her and right now? He probably felt like she was his little sister, or something. Plus, Hermione also felt herself falling for Draco, so she figured that she should take dating one man at a time. _

_*End flashback* _

But Hermione found herself fantasizing about Malfoy, and she soon forgot about Cedric. Even him becoming the Hogwarts champion didn't really faze her from liking Malfoy. She also had to worry about her depression- she was taking a med that Theodore Nott had given her called Rushed, and she was totally hooked on it. It gave her a nice, fuzzy feeling that was new for her.

"It's what you feel when you get drunk." Theo had laughed at her when she first tried it. Her and Malfoy were going out, and yes, they had sex. She didn't really like it, but Draco did, so she went along with it. Harry and Ron didn't approve, but she didn't spend much time with them, so they couldn't really nag. To keep on Draco's good side, she hung out with his Slytherin friends with Luna. Blaise had taken a liking to the dreamy blonde, and they were perfect for each other. Unfortunately, Hermione couldn't dsay the same for her and Draco. She had resorted to hurting herself. She was feeling more pain than usual, and hurting herself was the only way that she could deal with it.

Hermione wasn't really paying much attention to the TriWizard Tournament- she wasn't really close to Harry anymore, and none of the Slytherin gang was interested. She found herself, once again, struggling to keep up with the fast pace of life. Hermione was having trouble with school, and drew away from her friends. But this time, there was no one there to catch her- Luna was too busy with Blaise and school to really notice Hermione anymore, and Pansy was miserably failing Potions, so she dedicated all of her time to that. Hermione felt out of place- Draco only spent time around her when he wanted to have sex, and the boys were never around anyways. She was cutting herself at least twice a day now, and had convinced herself that she was a worthless slut. Then, Draco put the icing on the death cake. He began hitting her, abusing her. She told herself that it was for her own good, that she was a bad girlfriend. She truly believed that she was a worthless mudblood who had no right being at Hogwarts.

Professor McGonogall tried to reach out to her, but half the time, Hermione wasn't actually ever in class. In fact she skipped more classes than she skipped. Plus, the professors had other things to worry about.

Pansy was failing Potions, and had to concentrate all of her energy on that, and Luna was preoccupied with juggling Blaise and school, so there really wasn't anyone to catch Hermione as she fell for the second time. She became more and more miserable, completely convince that she was scum that didn't deserve even the time from Draco Malfoy. Hermione Granger was lost, with no one to direct her.

The only person that really cared couldn't actually reach Hermione. As much as he tried to stop Malfoy from brainwashing Hermione, Cedric just couldn't reach Hermione. Malfoy always had one of his goons there to stop him. Was Hermione really that important? To Cedric, yes. He would do anything to talk to Hermione. But for the time being, the only thing that he could do was wallow in his own guilt, the guilt of a knight in shining armor.


	5. NOTICE!

Hey everybody! So, I just wanted to tell you that I've had some trouble with my parents. Anyways, please follow my alternate account, just search TangoCoffee17. Or Tango Coffee 17. Probably the first. But that's also me, and I may have to use that account, I don't know. But just be aware. My last alternate account is DirtyLilSecret21. Please follow me on that as well- these are just fallbacks. Thanks!

KungFuCoffee


End file.
